Valentine's Day
by ArkeirynAyelle
Summary: It's Matt's first Valentine's Day since leaving his girlfriend back at Whammy's house, and he misses her terribly. Did he make the right choice between being with her and helping Mello? Matt/Mello.


I tried my best to do a non-fluffy Valentine's Day fic, so hopefully this fic isn't particularly filled with fluff.

----------

14th February. Matt's first Valentine's Day since he had left Whammy's house to help Mello. It wouldn't have made much difference – after all, it was only a date – except for two things.

One: Matt had never seen any Valentine's Day quite this commercial.

Two: He'd left his girlfriend behind at Whammy's house when he had left to help Mello.

The first problem wasn't really a problem, not after a while. Matt had been bewildered by the amount of commercialisation that he had never anticipated, but after the first few days he'd got used to it – although it was still confusing to him how they could start advertising the day quite so early.

The second problem, however, wouldn't go away, and was actually emphasised by the first problem. Matt could just _not_ stop thinking about Fiona. Every time he saw a shop promising 'Extra Special Valentine's Day Gifts!' he immediately thought of her, before remembering that they were no longer together with a pang of regret. Every time he walked into a shop to get more chocolate for Mello – and _why_ it was _Matt_ who had to do that was beyond him – he saw the special Valentine's chocolates and thought of her delighted face if he had got them for her. As the day drew nearer, he even thought of her when he passed one of those sexy underwear shops, even though they had never got far enough for him to tell if she liked that sort of thing.

On Valentine's Day itself, Mello sent Matt to get him chocolate, and Matt couldn't take it any more. There was a huge pink heart filled with Fiona's favourite praline-filled sweets, and he _had_ to buy it. When he got back to their base, he passed the normal chocolate to Mello and then slumped onto a sofa, holding the pink box in his hands.

_Maybe I should never have left,_ he thought as he looked at it. _Maybe I should've stayed. Then I would be with Fiona. _He sighed, remembering the last thing she'd ever said to him: _"If you prefer that twisted L wannabe over me, then I think we're over!"_ He'd thought that they weren't, that she was just being melodramatic, but she'd never replied to any of his emails and now the regret was setting in.

"Matt, what the hell are you holding?" came Mello's voice, breaking into Matt's thoughts.

"It's a Valentine's Day present," he grumbled. Mello came and sat by his feet on the sofa, munching his usual bar of chocolate.

"Who for?" he asked.

"No one." _At least, no one that you won't tease me about._ That was one thing he didn't like about Mello. He'd always teased him and Fiona, back when he was still at Whammy's house, and it was only because Matt also wanted to avenge L's death, and because he thought that Near was even more screwed up than Mello, that he had gone with Mello at all.

"Matt, no one buys Valentine's Day gifts for no one," Mello said. Matt frowned.

"I know."

"Then who's it for?"

"No one." Mello sighed. "Okay, fine, it's for Fiona," Matt snarled.

"Fiona?" Mello paused. "But aren't you two over?"

"Yes." Mello didn't say anything, but after a long while, Matt lifted his head up, and he could see the frown on the blond's face. "Go one then," he said, "taunt me."

"I'm not going to taunt you," Mello said, and Matt's eyes widened. After a while, his gaze dropped back down to the box in his hands.

"I really miss her," he murmured. "I _really_ miss her, and there is nothing that I can do about it now, because I chose you over her. What if I made the wrong choice, though? What if I… I just want a kiss from her, a _word_ from her, and I…"

Long thin hands were suddenly over his own, as Mello gently removed the garish pink heart from his grasp. Matt looked up to see something unreadable on Mello's face, but it was only there for an instant, changing into the wicked grin that Matt had never really liked as the blond set the heart down gently before lurching at Matt, taking him by surprise. His head fell back against the back of the sofa as Mello's lips connected with his own, and all Matt could do was sit there in shock, letting Mello kiss him and breathing in the warm scent of him and tasting the rich chocolate in his mouth.

All too soon, Mello pulled away, that grin still on his face, and he sat back. "There," he said, "at least you've had a kiss on Valentine's Day." He got up off the sofa, and started to walk away, leaving Matt's thoughts in turmoil, because that had been… nice, better than he had expected, and something inside him just screamed out _"More!"_

"Wait," he called, "wait," and he was up off the sofa, and strode up to Mello, and spun him around, and kissed him properly. Mello squeaked in shock, a noise that surprised Matt and made him smile against Mello's lips as the older boy started reciprocating the kiss properly and slid his hands to the narrow band of skin between his top and his jeans.

_Maybe,_ Matt thought as he broke the kiss and looked at Mello's grinning face – and he had often wanted to get rid of that grin when he'd seen it, but he'd never thought that _kissing_ the grin off would be a solution – _maybe I _did_ make the right choice._


End file.
